vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Command
For detailed information about this series, visit the Command and Conquer Wiki. Summary Command & Conquer is a series of RTS (and one FPS) video games, developed initially by Westwood and later by EA. It is divided into three universes: Tiberian series The Tiberian series deals with the battle between a defacto world government, the Global Defense Initiative (GDI) and a terrorist organization, the Brotherhood of Nod lead by the mysterious, yet charismatic Kane. The Earth is being covered by a hazardous substance known as Tiberum. By Tiberium Wars, the alien race known as the Scrin invade. Games: *Tiberian Dawn (original C&C) **Covert Operations **Sole Survivor *Renegade *Tiberian Sun **Firestorm *Tiberiam Wars **Kane's Wrath **Tiberium Wars Mobile *Tiberium Alliances *Tiberium Twilight **Tiberiun Twilight Mobile Red Alert series Albert Einstein used a time travel device to remove Adolf Hitler from history. This well intended act had the unfortunate side effect of allowing the Soviet Union to amass a great amount of power, and sweep across Europe. The Allied Nations rally to counter the red threat. In the second installation of the series, they have to deal with the psychic Yuri plotting to mind control the entire world. Then someone failed to learn from Einstein's mistake and changes the past again causing Imperial Japan to become the Empire of the Rising Sun which attempts to take over the world. Games: *Red Alert **Counterstrike **Aftermath **Retaliation *Red Alert 2 **Yuri's Revenge *Red Alert 3 **Uprising **Red Alert 3 Mobile **Commander's Challenge (Xbox 360 and PS3 release) Note: Some lore seems to indicate that the first Red Alert is part of both the Tiberian and Red Alert universes and the timeline split after it. Generals series In a more modern setting the Global Liberation Army (GLA) terrorist group strikes out against foreign influences in the Middle East and Europe, and the United States and China both step in to stop them while fighting a battle of political and economic influences against each other as well. Games: *Generals **Zero Hour Power of the Verse Due to the militaristic nature of the franchise, most basic units possess firepower in the Tier 9-8 range, while characters can have attacks from Tier 9 all the way to Tier 7. However it also possesses Sci-Fi elements like psychics, alien mutation, and time manipulation. Supporters/Opponents/Neutral Supporters * DarkMastero * CoreOfimBalance(COB) * Colonel Krukov *S.T.A.L.K.B.E.R.2 Opponents Neutral Characters Tiberian *Arcus *AW-12 Mastodon *Carlos Mendoza *Core Defender *Commando (Tiberian Dawn) *Commando (Tiberium Wars GDI) *Commando (Tiberium Wars Nod) *Commando (Tiberian Twilight) *Cyborg Commando (includes Tiberian Sun and Tiberian Twilight info) *Deadeye (Dariel MacInnis) *Eradicator Hexapod *Elena Petrova *Gideon Raveshaw *Ghost Stalker *Gunner (Nigel Grant) *Havoc (Nick Seymour Parker) *Hotwire (Shai Aviv) *Mastermind (Tiberium Wars) (Including Prodigy) *Mammoth Mk. II *Mammoth Armed Reclamation Vehicle (M.A.R.V.) *Redeemer *Sakura Obata (Black Widow) Red Alert *Boris *Chitzkoi *Chrono Legionnaire *Natasha Volkova *Shogun Executioner *Tanya Adams *Volkov *Yuri Prime *Yuriko Omega (Yuriko Matsui) Generals * Colonel Burton * Black Lotus * Jarmen Kell * Overlord Tank * Aurora Bomber * Dragon Tank * Emperor Overlord Tank Civilization pages Tiberian universe *Global Defense Initiative *Brotherhood of Nod *Forgotten *CABAL's Cyborg Army *Scrin Red Alert Universe *Allied Nations (Command & Conquer) *Union of Soviet Socialist Republics (Command & Conquer) *Yuri's Psychic Army *Empire of the Rising Sun Generals universe *United States of America (Command & Conquer) *People's Republic of China (Command & Conquer) *Global Liberation Army Category:Command & Conquer Category:Verses Category:Games